Te extraño
by AleMalfoy593
Summary: Los pensamientos de Draco despues de la muerte de Hermione. Pasen y lean por favor, espero no desepcionarlos. Feliz día de San Valentín


Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, solo juego un poco con los personajes que creo la gran J.

Holaaa, bueno este es mi segundo fic y lo subo como regalo de San Valentín, aunque no me gusta mucho que digamos como termino pero bueno, que lo disfruten y acepto criticas

* * *

Draco miro fijamente al fuego de la chimenea sumido en sus pensamientos. Removió lentamente el licor que tenía en su mano, antes de darle un largo sorbo. Deleitándose con el sabor amargo en su boca, era su sexta copa pero no podía parar, era la única forma que tenia de olvidar, de escapar del dolor que le causaba recordar, recordar a Hermione, a su Hermione. Si tan solo hubiera llegado un minuto antes, solo un minuto, ella seguiría a su lado, ella seguiría con él, sonriéndole con esa dulzura tan común en ella, abrazándolo como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Tiro la copa contra el muro, y esta estallo en mil pedazos, Draco empezó a llorar amargamente, no la había protegido, no había cumplido su promesa y la había perdido para siempre y aunque él no había empuñado la varita que había acabado con su vida, lo sentía como si lo hubiera hecho, se suponía que debía protegerla, pero no había podido.

No había podido, no había podido proteger a la única persona a la que había amado, la única persona que lo había amado, que lo había visto sin la máscara de frialdad que mostraba a todo el mundo, la única que lo había hecho sonreír de verdad, que había conseguido que aprendiera a ver la vida de otra manera, no como un lugar oscuro, con sombras y lleno de maldad, sino como un mundo lleno de oportunidades para ser feliz, la persona que había hecho que dejara todos los ideales que le habían inculcado desde pequeño, solo por ella, solo por Hermione.

Draco lanzó un grito lleno de dolor, de agonía, no podía vivir sin ella, lo había intentado, oh, sí que lo había intentado, por ella, porque sabía que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido, no que se derrumbara como lo estaba haciendo ahora, pero simplemente no podía seguir sin ella.

Sonrió melancólicamente recordando cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, de cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba loco por esa leona de melena despeinada y sus ojos color miel.

_Flashback:_

_La había encontrado al borde del lago, sentada sobre una manta jugando con unas flores recién cortadas. Usaba un vestido de verano floreado y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, sus ojos miel estaban brillantes y los rayos de sol jugaban con su cabello haciéndolo parecer más claro de lo que era._

_Ella volteo al sentirse observada, y le sonrió con esa calidez a la que el aún no se había acostumbrad._

–_Hola Draco– dijo ella sonriéndole_

_Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta, ella era la única que lograba que hiciera eso y eso le gustaba y asustaba del mismo modo, aunque él nunca lo admitiría. _

–_Hola Hermione– dijo sentándose a su lado – ¿qué haces?_

–_Solo pensaba– dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recostándose _

_Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos que Draco aprovecho para seguir observándola, era muy bonita, no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta en todos esos años._

_Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, ella solo era una amiga ¿verdad?_

_Entonces ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió y se dio cuenta de que era mucho más que una amiga y que daría todo por ella sin pensarlo, porque se había enamorado de aquella castaña cariñosa y dulce, la única que se había preocupado por conocerlo tal y como era._

_Fin Flashback_

Rompió a llorar de nuevo_, _nunca había llorado por nadie, pero por ella, solo por ella lo hacía.

Salió del dormitorio en Malfoy Mannor, después de que su madre muriera y de que su padre fuera encerrado de por vida en Azkaban se había quedado con todo, pero nada de eso le importaba, nada tenía sentido desde que ella no estaba.

Se dirigió hacia el límite de los terrenos para poder Aparecerse.

Se Apareció en el cementerio y recorrió el camino que solo había recorrido una vez, el día de su entierro por que no pensaba ser lo suficiente fuerte para volver a hacerlo.

Llego hasta la lápida y se sentó a un costado

–Hermione, lo siento princesa, no soy tan fuerte como para vivir sin ti, lo intente preciosa, pero simplemente no puedo_– _dijo Draco tristemente _–_necesito estar contigo.

–Lo siento_– _dijo mientras conjuraba una daga y se hacía dos profundos cortes en las muñeca,_ –_ no puedo vivir sin ti_–_

Y así cuando lo encontró más tarde el guardián del cementerio, desangrado al lado de la lapida de Hermione Granger no pudo culparlo, ahora talvez ellos pudieran estar juntos y felices para siempre.

* * *

Bueno acabo... Espero que sea de su agrado, comenten porfa


End file.
